Cafe, Hotel and The Beach
by veronca
Summary: Dante, MaryLady, Vergil, Lucia. Their social life! Revised. I'll make another update if you guys like this. DantexLady, VergilxLucia implied pairings. T for some language.
1. A little revision on the beach

_A/N: I revised this. I saw that PS2 magazine, capcom licensed artwork of Dante/Lady riding the waves and I thought this fic would have been perfect had we known about Lady back in 2003. Yeah she was the first girl in Dante's life, and kept this Vergil/Lucia, one of my first fave ships. _

**Category**: Devil May Cry, capcom owns.

**Rating**: T for language.

**Genre**: Romance/Humor.

**Pairings:** Dante x Lady, Vergil x Lucia

_

* * *

_

**Interlude: At the café, the hotel room, and the beach.**

Dante, Vergil, Lady, and Lucia sat around at one of those round café tables with a large umbrella hanging over their heads at a nearby fancy coffee shop. And currently, they were drinking their favorite beverages. Dante looked pleasantly pleased, soaking in the mid summer sun and looking rather spiffy in his Levi's button fly jeans, courtesy of Diesel products. He refused to wear anything less than Levi's so the company arranged to buy him a years supply of his favorite brand. He also wore a Versace' designer shirt that made him look like those guys from one of Calvin Klein's perfume ads.

He was indeed looking very smug with himself. Totally enamored of the sun and the way the breeze picked up his white locks, pushing them away from his pretty baby blue eyes. Vergil on the other hand wore one of those sleeveless shirts, the first few buttons unbuttoned to show part of his chest. The older brother thought it wise to wear a khaki type pair of pants to suit the weather. Always practical he was, to a point where every pleat looked ironed out and starched. The four seemed completely engrossed in their little world. Dante broke into their thoughts as he cleared his throat.

"What say we go to the beach and hang out all day and all night, y'know, have a bonfire and roast some marshmallows?"

Vergil looked bored, sipped his cappuccino and sat back with his long legs stretched out, accidentally bumping Lucia's legs. She glares at him with this disapproving look, then gives Dante a half smile. Her hands wrapped around a cold glass of ice tea, decorated with a cute yellow umbrella.

"I think that sounds nice. I could use a good tan." She glances over at Lady's lily white skin and deepens her smile, "You could use one too."

"I would but sea foam makes my skin bubble up and my legs turn into a tail." Lady joked, smirking, with her eyes half closed.

"Aw come on, Lady, you tan nicely after you burn." Dante laughed.

Lucia gave a small giggle, nearly choking on her drink; she wonders why she felt a little lightheaded. Not one for the silliness, she hands over her glass over to Dante, "What's in this thing anyway?"

"What do you want me to do? Drink it?" Lifting the glass to his nose, he sniffs at it.

"Ah, you've got the long island ice tea." He grins, "Maybe you and me later can go have marshmallows and a bonfire?"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Lady exclaims as her eyes roll heavenward.

"What about you, bro?" Dante looks over at Vergil, still looking bored and had finished his drink.

"As long as there's hot chicks with 2 piece strings on, you betcha." He clicked his tongue, and winked. Apparently, he was joking but they all stared at him with semi-shocked faces.

He drew his light brows together, "What? I can perfectly imitate any other human male around can I not?"

"That was totally out of character, Vergil." Lady blinked, "But….interesting. Do keep it up will you?"

"For you, dear lady, I would give the world…" He leaned, his voice deepened.

Dante harumpfed very loudly, and kicked his older brother's leg from under the table. He received a glare from his older brother for that.

"Then it's settled?" Dante's brow lifted, his eyes perused over at the two girls. "You girls get some bathing suits on and join me and Vergil down at the cove in an hour?"

They nodded in unison. The matter was settled.

Fifteen minutes later in the girl's hotel room, Lucia undresses and stands before the mirror, examining herself in the white and blue under things she bought over at Victoria's secrets. "Do you think I'm fat?"

Lady sits at the bed, rummaging through her luggage, looks up, "Maybe a little in the ass."

"What?" Lucia is horrified and turns around to view her backside. "I am not that big!" then in a lowered voice, "Am I?"

"_Please_. Your body is what a lot of guys would fight for; asses are the "in" thing."

Lady replied so calmly, giving the indication that she wasn't in the least bit jealous or making light of the situation. She then proceeded to take off her simple clothing, her white blouse now unbuttoned. Naked, she looks really nice and Lucia tries not to look too long at her friend's slim and perfect shape. Lady's breasts were very perfect sized and she was such a smaller girl than Lucia too.

"Your body seems to attract a lot of attention as well." Lucia mumbles. "What do you do? Eat nothing all day?"

"Actually," Lady saunters over to the shower room, turns on the warm water to sprinkle it over her short dark hair and quickly rubs her perfume shower gel over her body.

"I eat quite a bit, lots and lots of greens and once in a while, I have a taste for pizza when I need energy." Smacking her lips at the memory of her last pan pizza at _pizza hut_, she then recalled how Dante had taken the last piece. This gave her cause to knit her brows.

"What are you wearing by the way?"

"Hmm, I think I'll wear the red bikini I bought today at the mall." Lucia models around the room, viewing herself in the panoramic mirror that is part of the hotel's signature. "What do you think?" she prances inside the shower room to show off to Lady.

"Not bad, girl. What are you planning to wear for tonight's bon fire? I am going to try surfing before it gets dark. Why don't you join me?"

"I think I'll stay away from the water and lay out in the sun. I bought a big bottle of sunblock."

Lady laughs, "I thought you wanted a tan? Hello."

Lucia lay back on the bed, her eyes glazing over at the memory of her homeland, (Not vie de marli, but the one in the French Riviera)

"I remember when I used to lay out on the beach and all the women would wear nothing on the tops to get a full tan."

"Ah you Europeans. That's right; you can take it off and not get slapped with indecent exposure."

Lady dried off her hair and body, donning on a white designer cut bikini. She brushes her hair and packs a few items inside her back pack. A pair of jeans, towel, sunscreen, condoms…..hmmm, now how'd that get there?

"Do you think Dante likes me? Or you?" Lucia mused.

"Hey you getting feelings for devil boy?"

"Welll, do you?" Lucia smiles wickedly. "I feel sort of like I want to get lucky tonight, I'm so tired of fighting all the fiends, demons, and whatever evil crap comes our way."

"I think Vergil has a thing for you, Lucia." Lady teased.

"Ugh. That shit. He pisses me off for no reason at all. I mean, I know he looks like Dante in a way, almost. But he's just not….Dante." Her voice fading off. "But I also think Dante likes you, Lady."

Lady paused, smiling, "I don't know." Shrugging, "Sometimes I hate it when I remind them both of my human lineage."

Lucia turns over on the bed, her back legs cross as her hands cup her face. "No, really? I think Eva was beautiful, but there's where you two differ, your looks. Though you both are similar in personality I would think. Now what legendary dark knight who fought all of evil, put Mundus in a jar, persay and happens to fall in love with a human?"

"Yeah, I guess." Lady applied a little lipstick on, the gloss shine one, which makes her look fresh. "Ok, Lucia, ready?"

Down at the cove, Vergil eyes a couple of girls and nods his head over at them, his eyebrows lift, a grin indicating the females of his interest and they giggle.

"We must look fucking interesting to everyone else on the beach. Notice we're getting stares?" Vergil said with his hand over his eyes. The sun was glaring down at their silver heads and they did appear unusual, a couple of guys identical except for the hair style and if one observed closely, the other brother a little over confident while the other, oblivious and preoccupied.

"The girls are taking a long time to get down here. It's crowded today." Dante replied, "Maybe I'll go for a swim."

A couple of kids next to Vergil were making a sandcastle and one of them asked him in cute voice, "Hey mister, we think your hair looks cool. Can we bury you with sand?"

Seeing that the kids sat with a young pretty woman, _probably the mother,_ Vergil decided to use this opportunity for his masculine charm to win over the kids, therefore, winning over the mother. Giving the kids his flashy smile, he nodded,

"Sure you can." And halfway through the ordeal, he was gritting his perfect white teeth at the crap he has to go through to get some.


	2. Surf's up!

Dante decides to ride out the ocean with his surfboard so he walks his way precariously through the field of people lying on the beach. The sand felt hot beneath his feet and he tried desperately to look cool, holding on to his board tightly, taut muscles flexing, ignoring the pain from the heat on his feet.

Needless to say it took him forever just to get to the water's edge where groups crowded around the shallow end. A variety of different shapes and sizes of human bodies playfully enjoyed the lapping of the ocean.

There were a few surfers out there already, further out where the great wide ocean offered a more tempting venture. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, waiting for the right moment to ride out the waves, here it comes, here it comes……

Hopping on the board, the feel of the waves beneath him a pleasure ride on water, the steadiness of his body against the wind and splashes of water felt better than sex. Oh yeah.

Not paying attention at the last second, another surfer crashes into him, plummeting them both into the depths of the ocean. Swimming back up to the surface, flicks back his wet hair, clenches his teeth at the fool who dared disturb his…..

_Lady? _

She was also coming up for air, coughing up the salt sea and wiping her face off; she searched for her board and found herself up against Dante.

"What the fuck was that all about? If trying to get my attention is what you want, why didn't you say so?" he finally teased.

"Dante, look behind you." Lady warned. Her eyes wide, she started to swim towards the beach.

Dante glanced over, already heard the ocean's thunder a moment too late.

"Aw fuck, not again."

A giant wave came at them, bringing them both plunging below the sea's distance downward and downward until at last, Dante climbed up looking for Lady but she was no where to be found.

"Over here!" a female voice screamed out, it was Lady, a little further than him and closer to the shoreline. He searched for his board, spots it and swims towards it.

A lifeguard stood at the water's edge, "You guys alright? You two looked liked you might have needed some help out there."

"We're fine. Thank you." Lady smiled, and the lifeguard brought his dark sunglasses up, smiling back at the pretty lady. Dante rolls his eyes and tugs Lady away.

Back to where Dante had left Vergil, Dante looked around, their stuff was still there, but…..a mumbled voice could be heard beneath the big mound of sand.

They dug him up, Vergil groaned in angry frustration, "Where the fuck are those little buggers. I'll get them."

Lady laughed, "You let yourself get buried alive?"

"I can't just use my powers to wheedle my way out you know. We're in public." He retorted back with a sneer. "Besides, those brats weren't with that hot chick after all. She ran off with some other guy."

"Huh? Come again?" Lady chortled then glanced around, "Hey, where's Lucia?"

"Does that answer your question?" Dante pointed to Lucia's direction, a vision in a little hot number. Wearing dark sunglasses and her hair in that usual style, yep, one over her other eye but it was the rest of her assets that the flock of men around her were panting over. This was not her usual manner, flirting, teasing, and making light conversation, acting like the innocent siren.

"Oh man, will you look at that." Vergil shook his head, "She's got her hair done up the same way again even with sunglasses on."

Later, when the sun descended, the four of them sat at the top of the cove, above the rest of the diminishing crowd. Thankful for the breather and the fact that Dante found this peaceful side of the beach, they enjoyed one another's company. Lucia stretched out languidly and sighed, "What a beautiful day this was. I never want it to end."

"How many phone numbers did you get?" Lady laughed.

"I'm not telling." She teased, "Besides, that's not the point. The highlight of the day is spending time with my friends."

Dante smiled over at her, "Yeah, I agree. This was great." He gulped down a can of beer, "and getting a little drunk." He winked.

"Aw, now isn't this special." Vergil grinned, putting his arms around Lucia and Lady. "Sharing unique experiences like this. It just doesn't get any better."

"Yeah, Verge, even you weren't such a pain the ass today." Lucia was in such high spirits she kissed him soundly on the cheek.

Vergil was too stunned to reply and Lady interrupted, "Wow, check out the sunset, guys."

All four of them remained fixated at the beauty of the descending day's end, the sky bursting in bright shades of red, orange, pale yellows merging with bruised black and purple thin clouds; it was a memorable sunset, a sunburst of atomic explosive colors plummeting slowly into the earth's edge of endless ocean.

Dante put his arm around Lady, still staring at the last remnants of the departing sun, saying goodbye in the dying daylight. Lady looked over, smiled slightly, then looked back at the parting twilight and felt happy.


End file.
